


Hold the Oil

by CrownBeed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Body Worship, Bossy Hux, Bottom Ren, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Hux Kylo and Phasma have defected from Snoke, I'll take suggestions for more tags, M/M, Top Hux, angst THEN sex, figure that out, sensual rough sex, so many headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownBeed/pseuds/CrownBeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has been off-ship for several months on a mission with Phasma without means of communication and General Hux, begrudgingly, missed him. But when Hux finds out that Kylo has been back on board for several hours and no one informed him, he is livid.<br/>He doesn’t stay angry for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. Gratuitous porn. Like 70% porn.  
> Also – I have a headcanon that Kylo has a leaky cock. It’s a thing, trust me.

“You are angry.” Ren says monotonously when Hux enters his chambers, “I could feel it when you were several floors away.”

Hux considers throwing his datapad at Ren’s stupid handsome face; but he also has a nearly overwhelming need to bury his own face in Ren's chest. He does neither.

“I  _am_  angry, thank you for noticing.” Hux snaps, “Is there a reason you didn’t deem it necessary to inform me that you had returned?”

“I assumed you would be busy and that it could wait.”

As was becoming a rather annoying habit; Hux’s righteous anger fizzled out as he watched Ren try to explain himself. He was certain he could give lectures on the subtle clues Ren’s body gave when he was trying to hide something – a skill that had only been perfected when the Knight lost the helmet with the destruction of Starkiller base.

His shoulders were set marginally lower than usual – he wasn’t feeling sure of himself. He kept absently tugging on the shirt under his robes – he was anxious and uncomfortable. His body was angled somewhat away and the toes of his boots were pointing ever so slightly inward – he was closing himself off and didn’t want to talk. Ren also wasn’t looking at anything in the room higher than waist level, his brows were faintly furrowed and the left corner of his lip kept twitching minutely as though holding back a grimace. He was lying; probably by omission.

“What happened?” Hux demands after his inspection.

“Nothing.”

Hux tosses his datapad on the desk harshly; scattering the bits and pieces of metal and tech already sitting there from Kylo’s tinkering hobby and gets into his personal space to ensure that the other man had nowhere to look but directly at him.

“What? Happened?”

Hux watches carefully as Ren gnaws on his bottom lip and searches the General’s face; he seemed afraid and his eyes were practically screaming with grief. Hux ached with the need to fix it but he couldn’t if Ren didn’t tell him what caused it.

Hux’s scowl softens the longer Ren goes without speaking until he removes his gloves with a soft sigh and reaches for the other man only to have Ren take a step back with a firm shake of his head.

“I don’t deserve this.” he says with a surety that Hux rarely heard from him.

“Deserve what?”

Ren motions between them, “you, this, any of-I don’t deserve it.”

Hux frowns, Ren had shared such doubts with him before – he had a habit of telling Hux to send him to Snoke or insisting Hux trade him with the Resistance for their support in overthrowing the ‘Supreme Leader’. Hux always told him he wouldn’t, that Ren was worth more than a bargaining chip but the Knight always seemed to come back to it. Never this strongly; usually when Ren brought up his concerns it was as they lay together in the dark – not when they hadn’t seen each other for a month and a half.

“What about what I deserve?” Hux asks the other man quietly, a frisson of horror overriding his concern.

Ren shakes his head and takes another step back, “you deserve better than the scraps Snoke has left of me. I’m not worthy of any of this, I’m a rabid animal; I’m only going to poison you, Hux. I’m not good for anyone; I’ve always been more of a burden than an asset. Whatever this is between us has been great – but it’s a fantasy and it can’t last forever.”

Hux doesn’t notice his nails scratching at his own palms as he responds, “Even if this doesn’t last forever is it not worth letting it die out on its own? Do I not get a say in any of this? If you don’t want me or-or us then say so, don’t push me away in some attempt to save me from whatever you think you might do to me.”

“You should have someone that doesn’t keep you up all night when they get lost in their head.” Ren continues as though he hadn’t heard anything Hux had said, “You should have someone that doesn’t have a history of destroying everything that ever meant anything to them. I don’t want to tear you to pieces because I can’t keep myself together or break everything you’ve been building because you spent more time trying to hold me in one piece than strengthening your cause; because I certainly can’t do it on my own.”

“Why are you so convinced that helping you is a hindrance to me?” Hux questions helplessly, “What am I doing wrong to make you think that I can’t handle my job and you? You are  _not_  a burden, how do I convince you of that?”

“I could destroy you without even meaning to.” Kylo snaps, “I could break your spine on a whim; you’ve told me before I have poor impulse control and we both know my anger can get out of hand. What happens when I kill you because I can’t convince myself that you aren’t trying to use me like everyone else has? And even if I don’t; you’re trying to save the galaxy from itself, you don’t have time to waste on making me feel better when I’m sad-”

“Do  _not_  tell me what I can and cannot ‘waste’ my time on.” Hux snarls, “If I want to stay up all night holding your hand because you think no one cares then I will do so. I don’t consider any part of you a waste of my time and I understand that you have a hard time accepting that I care; hell  _I_ had a hard time accepting that I was capable of caring about another person at first too. But I do care and spending my free time comforting you is a hell of a lot more important to me than spending all of my free time alone ever was.”

Ren is quiet for several minutes, working his jaw in silence as he stares hard at the wall. Hux desperately wants to say something more but he doesn’t know what else to say; words are echoing around inside his skull but he can’t really grasp any of them. He thinks of his inability to save his mother’s life and wonders if this will be the same. Perhaps he’s simply incapable of helping anyone, no matter how hard he tries.

 “I don’t know if I can handle it when you grow tired of me.” Ren says to the floor; the croak in his voice has Hux involuntarily moving closer. “You’re the first person in decades that has looked at me without any expectations. I was so alone down there, on Torstein. It put it all in a different sort of perspective. Phasma was there and we spoke about you sometimes, but it wasn’t the same. When I wasn’t working on the communicator I was flipping between absolute conviction that Snoke was going to find me and you wouldn’t know until it was too late and  _hoping_  that Snoke found me, just to get it over with. I can’t go back to the Citadel, not after all this. I wouldn’t be able to survive like that, not again.”

Tentatively Hux wraps a hand around one of Ren’s wrists and squeezes it gently. He deliberates with himself, trying to find the right words to say for fear that he’ll say the wrong thing and push Ren further away. When the minutes start to drag and Ren's loose hand turns into a fist and he starts to pull away Hux tightens his grasp and makes the decision to simply blurt something out and hope for the best.

“I would rather have you tear me to pieces than let Snoke do the same to you.” He says in a rush, “But I don’t think you will, I don’t think you want me to fail and I won’t let Snoke take you back so long as I draw breath. You’ve seen more of me than anyone else alive. That was a choice I instinctively made but I haven’t regretted it since – I’ve kept most of myself from others but letting those parts go in front of you was easy. I wouldn’t have even let that happen if I didn’t see you as something worth keeping. I gave myself to you because you gave yourself to me; you are mine and I will keep you here for as long as you want to be here but I won’t let you go without a fight. Whether I have to fight Snoke or the Resistance or you. I haven’t been given very many things in my life; but I appreciate the things that I get. I wish I could find a way to make you understand that.”

Hux’s eyes close as he speaks and his brows are furrowed but he feels the slight tremble build in Ren's limbs through the wrist in his hand. He experiences a moment of sharp dread and forces himself to let go when Ren pulls his hand away. He barely has time to open his eyes before the Knight is clutching at the sleeves of his uniform and burying his face in Hux’s shoulder.

Hux breathes a slow sigh of relief; clearly he hadn’t said the wrong thing. Hux barely had a real understanding of his own emotions regarding the Knight – trying to put voice to them was like pulling stitches, it was painful and it was difficult and he was never certain that what came out would be a good portrayal of what he felt.

As Hux pressed his lips against the Knight’s neck and felt the tremors lessen he wondered if that was one of the things Ren and Phasma had talked about on Torstein – she knew well how he had reacted to his own emotions towards Kylo Ren in the beginning. If Ren had determined this wasn’t something Hux truly wanted because he had initially been overwhelmed by it.

“Ren,” Hux whispers against the other man’s skin, “will you lay down with me?”

Ren pulls away and kicks off his boots without meeting Hux’s eyes. He stands quietly as the General pulls off his own boots and doesn’t join him on the bed until Hux opens his arms in invitation.

Ren straddles Hux’s thighs and lays his head on the smaller man’s chest – he grabs one of Hux’s hands and settles it in front of his face so that he can watch closely as he plays with the pale fingers; but doesn’t speak. When the motion slows almost to a stop Hux thinks the other man might have fallen asleep – he’s quickly proven wrong when Ren’s fingers tighten in his own and he takes a deep breath.

“How do you do it so easily?” Ren questions quietly, “how do you accept something like this without being overcome with the fear of it being taken away?”

“It wasn’t easy at first, but I adjusted. Perhaps it’s just a product of the way we were raised. I grew up appreciating what I was given because the good things came so rarely. Whereas you grew up with a creature of a man that used the things you enjoyed as a weapon to control you. I never expected you to simply accept that I’m telling you the truth, not when you’ve been manipulated for so long.”

“What if I never trust you?”

“Then I’ll have to assume I never made you feel safe enough. You can’t trust me if you don’t feel safe with me and I can’t force you to feel safe.”

“You trust me?”

“Yes.”

Ren snorts, disentangles their hands and shuffles up so that he can speak against Hux’s throat instead of at his chest, “How? How can you feel safe around me? How can you have more faith that I won’t hurt you than I do?”

Hux smirks at the ceiling, taking care not to let his fingers catch on tangles as he runs them through the other man’s hair, “before Starkiller fell we argued all the time: I  _enraged_  you. I never figured out what it was about me that made you so mad, whether it was because Snoke let me in on your private meetings with him or because I tried to tell you what to do, but there was a short period where I would waste time thinking about things that would set you off. I wanted to see how far I could push your self-control; I wanted to know how deep I had to dig to get you off of my ship or away from my base permanently. It was petty of me, but I liked the way the air surrounding you changed when you were angry, I liked watching you leave knowing you were going off to tear my equipment apart.”

“I’m not following how that makes you trust me not to hurt you.” Ren murmurs while he undoes the top of Hux’s uniform coat.

“Because you never did then.” Hux explains, “Snoke might have punished you for killing me but he wouldn’t have killed you for it. A General can always be replaced and if you had removed my head it wouldn’t have been too great of a loss to the Order. But even when I was testing your limits you never so much as force choked me; you never killed any of my personnel. You have better self-control than you give yourself credit for, Ren.”

Ren breathes a laugh against the base of Hux’s neck, “One of the things that used to baffle me about you was that you remained un-murdered.” He teases, “I hadn’t realized that you aimed all of your animosity at me.”

“Yes, well... you were a tit.” Hux grins.

“So, let me see if I understand this correctly. You have faith that I won’t kill you…because I haven’t killed you.”

“Well it sounds incredibly stupid when you say it like that” Hux snorts,” besides, you have less of a reason to kill me now.”

“Do I?”

Instead of responding verbally Hux flips them so he’s on top and settles himself comfortably between the larger man’s legs.

“Don’t you?” Hux asks.

Ren blinks up at him slowly – then his fingers are scrabbling at Hux’s jacket, shoving it off the General’s shoulders and tugging his undershirt out of his trousers.

“Careful, Ren,” Hux grins, “I do have to leave this room sometime, I would rather my clothes still be intact when I do so.”

With a groan the Knight thumps back on the mattress, “wear something of mine. Most of this ship knows we have sex anyway.”

“I’m not entirely sure anything you own will fit me.”

“Hux.”

“Ren.”

“ _Hux_.” Ren whines.

With a small smile Hux leans down and gently licks at the other man’s lips; when Ren tries to force the kiss into something more demanding Hux allows it for a mere moment before pulling away just far enough that Ren can’t reach him unless he sits up.

“When I sit back you are going to get to your feet,” Hux informs him, “you are going to strip then you are going to come right back to this spot. Do you understand?”

Hux is so close that he can see Ren’s eyes get impossibly darker, “yes.”

“Good.” Hux presses a short kiss against faintly flushed lips and sits back.

While Ren scrabbles to get his clothes off Hux gets to his feet and calmly removes his own clothing; carefully folding his uniform over the back of the chair at Ren’s desk. When he turns back towards the bed Ren is already in place, throwing his socks across the room. Hux eyes the pile of clothing distastefully but doesn’t say anything when he climbs onto the bed.

As he crawls between Ren’s spread legs he runs his hands up the outside of his thighs, letting his nails scratch the skin and leaving faint red lines in his wake. He allows his touch to gentle when he reaches the pale marks from lucky hits accrued in battle and the barely-there scars from when he used to hurt himself to connect better with the dark side.

Hux licks the still pink scar above his knee from Ren’s fight with the scavenger on Starkiller; watching closely as Ren’s eyes fall shut and he releases a measured breath. Hux bends Ren’s legs, digs his thumbs into the dip his hipbones create and bites the inside of Ren’s thigh when his legs twitch in response.

Hux ignores Ren’s hardened cock and leans passed it to nip at skin just above his belly button; he soothes the area with his tongue and keeps his touch heavy when he slides his hands up the other man’s sides so as not to tickle. Ren had once expressed his frustration when Hux shied away from the gnarled tissue left by the wookiee bowcaster so Hux pretends it isn’t there and ignores the full body shiver when his hand goes over the sensitive flesh.

When his fingers are curving over the other man’s ribcage to reach towards erect nipples and his mouth is at the bottom of Ren’s sternum Hux feels fingers breaking apart the product in his hair in order to scratch against his scalp and he freezes.

“Hands.” He snaps.

“Fuck.” Ren protests and Hux knows the frustration in the other man’s voice is aimed at himself rather than at Hux.

He doesn’t continue his ministrations until Ren's hands are off of him and gripping the sheets. Then he flicks one of Ren’s nipples in reprimand and Ren’s body tries to fold in on itself; his cock pressing up into Hux’s stomach and his shoulders lifting off the mattress. Hux is fairly certain he hears the tearing of fabric behind the loud gasp that escapes the Knight.

Hux presses Ren’s nipples into his chest with his thumbs and props himself up on his elbows; waiting for Ren’s body to relax again. He follows the taught lines of the Knight’s neck down to his collarbones with his eyes as he waits; absently wondering how long it’ll take before the flush at the base of Ren’s throat will spread down onto his chest.

Finally the muscles in Ren’s arms relax and he watches Hux carefully; waiting for him to move again.

“Are you going to behave, Ren?” he wonders aloud.

“I’m trying,” Ren huffs, “It’s been a while since you’ve touched me.”

Hux snorts and slowly begins moving his thumbs in circles over the still hardened buds, “I’ve noticed. My bed is too big without you taking up all the space in it.”

“You’ve never complained before.” Ren’s voice vibrates through his chest and into Hux’s lips when he mouths at it.

“You hadn’t been gone long enough for me to miss it.” Hux mutters against the Knight’s throat before sucking on his adam’s apple and flicking Ren's nipples with his thumbnails.

Ren’s moan is loud in the quiet of the room and his hips start moving minutely against Hux’s own, forcing their cocks to brush together. Hux snarls and pulls at the skin on the side of Ren’s neck with his teeth. The Knight’s hips jerk involuntarily and Hux only lets go when they still completely.

“Ren.” He growls.

“Shit, Sorry!” Ren whines, “I _can’t_. You feel good, I’m trying, I swear.”

“I know you are,” Hux breathes against Ren's lips, “you’re right, it’s been a while. But I want to do this for you. Please let me.”

Ren whimpers when Hux kisses him again, deeply and thoroughly this time. The General lets his weight settle in his own hips so they pin Ren’s to the bed.

The problem that presented itself every time Hux led their trysts was the nearly overwhelming desire to succumb whenever Ren touched him. And Ren always had a difficult time  _not_  touching – in Hux’s rooms they had leather cuffs that acted more as a reminder to watch himself than as a restraint; Ren could easily break his way out of them if he felt like it.

Ren understood that Hux couldn’t focus on him if he was being touched and Ren didn’t grab at him out of a desire to disobey or distract Hux from what he was doing – Ren seemed to enjoy when Hux focused all of his attention on pleasing him as much as he enjoyed putting all of his effort into pleasuring Hux.

It had taken a few tries to figure out what buttons needed to be pushed and in what order for Ren to fall to pieces and the more Hux managed it the easier Ren seemed to lose himself. Ren once admitted that he had begun to have faith in Hux’s ability to satisfy him without his own interference.

The first time Hux had managed to completely break Ren’s barriers he had been shocked by just how loud the Knight could be; Ren spoke when he was on top but he wasn’t noisy – when Hux had asked, Ren had said it was because he had a habit of devoting most of his attention and effort into pleasing his partner; picking up on their emotions through the force and reacting to what they liked; he barely acknowledged his own pleasure until his partner was satisfied.

Hux found that the trick to pleasing Ren was to overwhelm his senses so that he wasn’t ‘listening’ to Hux’s reactions to his body instead of paying attention to Hux’s touch. This was why Hux often had to bind Ren’s wrists; he had to keep himself as calm as he could until Ren was a mess. And Hux was  _still_  susceptible to those damned hands of his.

With a sharp bite at swollen lips Hux pulls away and pries Ren’s fingers from the holes they made in the sheets. Ren catches on quickly and latches onto the metal bars that make up his headboard.

“Can you keep them there?” Hux asks.

“Yes.”

Hux smiles and nibbles at the red mark he left on Ren’s neck; leaving small bites in his wake as he moves up to tug on the Knights earlobe. He holds himself up with one hand and with the other he pushes Ren’s head up by the chin and holds it there so he can try to leave a ring of bruises on the Knights taut skin with his teeth. He knows he won’t; Ren doesn’t bruise easily and any red marks left there now will fade in an hour or two but Ren always whines beautifully when he tries.

He moves down to Ren’s chest so he can lick off the salty sweat that’s starting to bead from his pores, his fingers move from Ren’s chin to either side of his throat: pressing just hard enough that Ren can feel it when he swallows but not enough that he’ll actually choke. If Ren wants Hux to squeeze he’ll push up into the fingers but he doesn’t this time so Hux merely leaves them there as a reminder that he will if Ren wants it.

When he tugs on a nipple with his teeth Ren’s groan kicks up a notch and his hips jerk where Hux is keeping him pinned. He soothes the hard bud with his tongue and scratches four lines from Ren’s neck down his chest – studiously bypassing the freshest scars – and pinches the other one.

“You’re gorgeous like this.” Hux makes sure to blow cool air over the damp skin just so he can watch the Knight tremble beneath him, “I nearly stole a shuttle several times, just to remind myself what you taste like.”

“You should have. Fucking-”Ren cuts himself off so he can groan when Hux replaces his fingers on the other nipple with his lips, “I would have given you whatever you wanted. Anything.”

“I couldn’t decide if I really wanted to give you the satisfaction of knowing just how desperately I missed having you here.” With one last, hard suck Hux shuffles backwards so he can pay attention to the Knights stomach again; he moves his arms so that the Knight’s knees are resting against his biceps but his fingers can still reach Ren’s abdomen.

“I wanted – we could have – hell.” Ren’s voice waivers when Hux tugs on the short hairs of his pleasure trail and nibbles on his uninjured hip.

Hux smiles at the mess his fingers find the closer they get to the Knights twitching cock. He blows on it and chuckles when Ren whimpers.

“Hux,” he whines, “Hux, please.”

“You could have come to me, you know.” Hux’s lips brush against Ren’s inner thigh as he speaks. “You had a shuttle as well.”

Ren's hips lift off the bed and Hux’s hands snap to his hips to hold him down. He scowls at the Knight but Ren isn’t looking; he’s sucking at his bottom lip and his eyes are squeezed tight.

“Don’t move, Ren.”

He nods and Hux reaches for the oil the Knight keeps in his nightstand, leaving it within reach he kneels between spread thighs and circumvents the dripping cock to suck sharply at the delicate skin between thigh and pelvis.

Ren’s eyes fly open and his entire body convulses, Hux rests his hands on the Knights hips in case he needs to hold the other man still again and soothes the red skin with heavy swipes of his tongue. He waits for Ren to look at him before moving on.

Ren only manages to hold eye contact with Hux for a moment before he’s tightening his grip on the metal bar and babbling a litany of Hux’s name and ‘please’ to the ceiling. The words devolve into a continuous whine when Hux licks a wet stripe from the seam of his balls to the tip of his cock, pausing only to press the tip of his tongue gently against the leaking slit.

Hux holds Ren down when his hips try to follow his mouth and he quickly presses his upper lip against the base of the Knight’s cock, tongue stroking his balls. The muscles in Ren’s arms bulge where he’s gripping the headboard and his thighs are quivering with the effort of holding himself still. Hux laves the shaft of his cock, covering it liberally with saliva before sucking hard at the underside. Ren is panting heavily, the end of every exhale sounding like a half-formed please.

Tentatively Hux removes one of his hands and grabs the bottle of oil, “are you good?” he asks gently.

Ren makes a noise that may be a laugh stuck in his throat, “fucking hell.”

Hux pours some of the oil in Ren’s bellybutton to form a small puddle; ignoring the resultant hiss he recaps the oil and liberally coats his fingers. Hux tightens his grip on Ren's hip with his other hand.

“I suggest you don’t let any of that spill, Ren.” Hux warns as he gets himself comfortable, “I won’t be pleased if you do.”

“I hate when you do that.” Ren grumbles but manages to spread his legs further without disturbing it.

Hux spreads the oil on Ren’s entrance, his brow shooting up in surprise when the Knight opens up easier than he had anticipated he would.

“Did you play while you were away?” he teases as he works his fingers deeper.

Ren groans in response, though Hux isn’t entirely sure what the groan is in response to.

“Did you think of me while you did it?” he asks against the head of Ren's cock, sucking it into his mouth as he waits for an answer.

Ren moans loudly and bites into his own arm harshly instead of thrusting his hips; crying out wetly when Hux takes him as deeply as he can in his current position. He pulls out his fingers and covers them in more oil before working them back inside and carefully dragging his teeth up Ren’s shaft before letting his cock fall back on his stomach with a pop. 

“I asked you a question, Ren.” he says breathlessly.

“Fuck sakes, what?” Ren snaps.

Hux laughs, “Did you think of me when you fingered yourself?” he asks, brushing his fingers gently across the Knights prostate.

Ren growls, his hips jerk, metal creaks and the oil spills down his side. Hux mouths at his balls and rubs what he hopes are calming circles into his trembling hips.

“Ren?” Hux inquires, his fingers making obscene sounds as he spreads Ren open.

“Fuck!” Ren yells, “Yes! You damned narcissist, I fucking thought of you. Fucking-”

Hux pulls his fingers free and grabs the oil.

“Flip over.”

Ren doesn’t waste a second rolling onto his knees; he cracks his knuckles and shakes his fingers out while Hux slicks himself up.

He listens to Ren curse up a storm for a few seconds before he decides that he’s had enough.

“Bend over.” He commands. When Ren only falls to his elbows Hux puts his hand on the small of the Knights back and pushes, snapping out “Lower.”

Ren groans when his cock meets the mattress, the groan rises in volume when Hux drapes himself across his back, his slick cock sliding along his crack. Ren moves his hips, trying to get Hux to slide in but the General moves with him and grabs a fistful of dark hair. He wrenches the Knight’s head to the side and waits for Ren to give in so Hux can continue.

It doesn’t take long before Ren goes limp and another whine escapes his throat. The frustration twisting his features eases away and his eyelids fall as though he might be asleep.

Hux takes a moment to admire the angles of Ren’s face, the beads of sweat glittering in the artificial light along his shoulders, the feel of thick hair between his fingers.

Having all that power waiting patiently on him was absolutely intoxicating. It was nearly the same feeling he had standing on Starkiller just before it had fired for the first and only time. Like he was a god and he could twist and tug at the strings of fate based on a whim and a mere fancy. Like every life taken at his command was a life he had been owed and this weapon would deliver the rest he deserved. Every drop of blood spilled and every tear shed in his name would serve to construct his crown. And when he stood at the top of his empire he would bathe in his own glory, he would eat the hearts of his enemies, he would sleep on the breath that carried the voices that screamed their loyalty to the Order and he would fuck the force that was the man that helped him build his throne.

With those thoughts in mind and a quick, practiced movement Hux positioned himself and slid inside. He grunted at the sudden heat and pressure, his toes curling in pleasure but tried to keep quiet so he could listen to Ren as he groaned and whined and pleaded with Hux for more,  _move Hux, please, more, just move-Hux!_

He rolls his hips slowly and moves Ren’s hair out of the way so he can lick the sweat off the back of his neck. The Knight doesn’t stop speaking but the words come quicker and hitch every time Hux’s cock brushes against his prostate. Hux would love to watch every little twitch of Ren’s face while he fucked him but he had never managed to get the right angle to get the same reaction in missionary position. Ren couldn’t handle direct hits to his prostate; he was too sensitive – even this angle could hurt him if Hux went too deep too fast.

Fucking Ren carefully like this was torture to both of them but Hux cherished the way Ren reacted to it. The less coherent he was the longer Hux wanted to drag it out, the louder he got the more Hux wanted to make him scream.

It wasn’t until the first sob escaped the Knight that Hux tightened his grip in Ren’s hair and bit the back of his shoulder in the same spot he always did – right over three freckles that would form a small triangle if someone drew lines to connect them.

Ren’s breath caught in his throat, the sheet tore in his hands and he clenched hard around Hux; Hux froze, barely holding back his orgasm and hissed around the skin between his teeth.

Then Ren was gulping in a breath and his body was relaxing just enough that Hux could move again. He released Ren’s shoulder and slowly pulled out. Ren whimpered; too busy catching his breath to complain but complying easily when Hux pulled him to his knees and positioned him so that he could hold himself up with the headboard. 

“Did you come?” Hux asks, knowing the sheets would be wet where the knight had been laying regardless of if he had or not.

Ren leans his forehead against the wall and rolls it from side to side – so that would be a no. Hux applies more oil and presses himself against Ren's sweaty back; teasing the Knights hole with his cock.

He rests his chin on Ren’s shoulder and speaks quietly into his ear, “do you want more?”

“Please.” He breathes.

“Can you come without help?”

Ren whines and shifts his hips so that Hux’s cock catches on his rim.

“Ren.” Hux warns.

“Yes. Now. Please.”

By the time Ren comes he’s sobbing again and trembling like a leaf. Hux follows not long after and ends up squashing him between the wall and his own body. At some point Hux had grabbed onto the metal railing of the headboard as well and it takes several minutes before he can unclench his fingers and let go. Ren hadn’t been paying attention and he nearly falls before Hux pushes him back up and carefully lowers him to the mattress.

Hux grimaces when he lies down beside the sweaty Knight and realizes he’s lying in the cold puddle of oil.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [Tumblr](http://crownbeed.tumblr.com/)  
> Want to share this story on Tumblr? [Click Here](http://crownbeed.tumblr.com/post/148090239062/hold-the-oil)


End file.
